


Hair-Pulling

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Mummy kink, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for @hpdaddyfest‘s HP Daddy Mini-Fest: Bingo, for the prompt 'Hair-Pulling'. In this drabble, Narcissa is a trans woman and has not changed her body surgically.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 20
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Hair-Pulling

People have asked repeatedly over the years why her husband keeps his hair long. Each time she replies that he keeps it long for her.

They imagine it’s simply an aesthetic preference.

They don’t imagine Lucius draped naked over the chaise lounge while Narcissa languidly fucks him from behind. They don’t imagine him begging for her cock.

“Harder, faster, please.”

They don’t understand how beautiful he looks when she tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls. His back arches so elegantly, he moans so wantonly and spreads his knees impossibly wider. Begging with body and words.

“Fuck me, Mummy.”


End file.
